One Time for Love Justin Bieber Story
by JBlovesJR
Summary: The story has 21 chapters so far but I stopped posting them on here and they are now on Onetimeforlove. please go and review there thank you 3
1. Chapter 1

**At Jaz's House **

**(I own all the characters in this story except Justin and his friends and Family) **

* * *

"Oh my god, No I am not babysitting your child today! How many times does Justin Bieber actually come to San Diego?"

"Jazmin, Don't argue with me, Your babysitting your little sister Brooklyn & that's that." yelled my dad furiously.

_Does he not understand how much this means to me? I watch his child everyday but the weekend and he just cant put me first in front of his needs this one time? _

"Wow, this is really ridiculous dad your doing all this so you can go on date with your wife! Why cant you just go tomorrow? Stop being f*cking selfish"

"This is the end of our conversation Jazmin and if ever use foul language your going to regret it"

"fine" I ran upstairs to call Crizel who was with Dalena to tell them that I wasn't going to the Justin Bieber Concert anymore.

"Aye, you guys I cant go to the JB concert tonight."

"why? Dude you have to go."

"cause I got to babysit Brooklyn"

**"**why wont you sneak out than?"

**"**than who is gonna watch Brooklyn?"

**"**EMILY!"

**"**Who is that?"

**"**Your neighbor! The one who lives right next door her window is right outside yours!"

**"**Oh my god Crizel, your so smart. ill call you later."

I jumped off my bed and opened my window. I popped off the screen and started throwing pencils at Emily's window hoping she was in her room. Emily opened her window.

"Hey Jazmin? Why are you throwing pencils at my window?"

" Hey Emily, cause I want to ask you to do me a favor"

"um , what ?"

"Cause I want to go to the Justin Bieber concert tonight and I have to babysit so I was wondering if you can watch my baby sister Brooklyn?"

"um sure?"

"Thanks, and ill give you my pay"

"Okay, when should I come over?"

"Come over when my parents leave cause they cant know your babysitting her okay?"

"Okay, See you in a little"

I ran back to the Macbook and started typing furiously.

**"**EMILY SAID SHE WILL DO IT ! YOUR SO SMART CRIZEL BE HERE IN 45 K ?

**"**Thanks babe (; got it. bye"

I I dialed my brother Rikki's number to ask him to take us.

"Aye Rik, can you take me to the sports arena ?"

"yeah, im kinda going that way. Dad know you going?"

"um, yeah."

"Okay, ill be there in a bit."

I went downstairs to walk my dad and step mom out. "Jazmin, Thanks for doing this I'll pay you extra alright jazzy?" said my step mom just trying to suck up again. "Yeah, thanks Claudia" I said putting on a fake smile. Brooklyn and I watched the Hummer left the drive way within seconds Emily came from her house.

"Hey Emily. Thanks for doing this such short notice."

"No problem. Not like I had anything to do tonight anyways."

I quickly ran upstairs turning on the water to my shower and pluging in my radio while putting in Justin Bieber's new cd My world 2.0. I was in the shower singing to Baby, and that should be me. I get out and my phone got a new message. I check whose it from hoping it isn't my dad saying he forgot something. It was Crizel.

**New Message! **

**From: Crizel**

**To: Jazmin **

**Aye, We're outside. **

"Aye Emily! Can you get the Door? Crizel and Dalena are outside." I yelled from my room totally forgetting that my little brother was in the other room asleep.

"Jazmin? Where are you going?" ask my little brother Michael. He's 13 so he asks a lot of question and he's also known as the family snitch.

"Um, Over to Crizel's house." I anwser hesitant because my little brother is one of the few people who can tell when im lying.

"Than why is she here? Because She was at Dalena's House." (Because Dalena lives near me)

"Oh who is watching Brooklyn?"

"Emily."

"Does Dad know this?"

"Yes, yes he does." I said flashing my million dollar smile at him

"Jazmin! Hurry up and get ready!" yells Dalena who was dressed in a black and white striped tunic with black leggings and her steve madden boots coming up the stairs.

I run towards them, giving them both a hug than running back into my room, Throwing on my new roxy neon pink tank top with black stripes and tucking it into a Black skirt topping it off with my converse. I go into my bathroom blow dry my hair flat ironing it in record time. _damn, I must really want to see Justin Bieber because I never flat ironed my hair that fast! _I put on some Mac mascara and some blush while grabbing my bag putting on chapstick.

"Damn, you look good Jaz" says Crizel who was dressed in her skinny jeans with a cute floral top with a leather jacket.

"so do you babe, love your jacket" adding a wink.

"Lets go or your gonna be late" says Rikki from the front door.

"How are you going to be late if your just going to Crizel's?" says Michael from behind me.

"Okay Michael, stop the 20 questions. If you call dad than im not going to give you any money." I say while walking down the stairs with Dalena and Crizel.

"what money ?" Michael says running after me.

"The money I was gonna give you if you keep your month shut." I say running out the door and jumping into the car. Michael runs outside and says "Alright you have a deal, and tell Justin bieber I say he is a fag."

"how'd you know I was going?" I say questioningly

"I have my ways, have fun jaz." he says smiling at me waving goodbye.

"Hey Emily, I forgot to tell you my dad is going to be coming home around 11-11:30 and ill be home around 10-10:30 thanks so much Emily."

"your welcome"

So we backed up the drive way as I waved bye to Emily and Brooklyn.

* * *

**So Is Jazmin going to make it to the Concert and back in time? Review the chapter! Tell me how you liked things, Tell me about things i messed up on. This is my first story ever, My first Justin Bieber story. So i would really appericate it if you helped me thanks ! Hey(x i know its really lame how i put myself in the story but i thought it would be okay since i its my first story ... my next story tho its gonna be different characters. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW! thanks.**

**love , Jaz. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The concert **

**(I own all the characters in this story except Justin and his friends and Family) **

* * *

When we got to the concert, we realized that we were in the nose bleed section. Which was horrible, but it didn't burst our bubble because we were just so happy to be there. We left our seats to get a Justin Bieber shirt. We all the same purple shirt that says Justin's World over the chest and than has his picture on it below. We were walking back to our seats till we hear the speaker go…

"Everyone hurry to your seats the show is about to start in 5 minutes, I repeat 5 minutes"

"Oooooh Shiiiiiit!" we all said in unison as we ran up the stairs.

Once we sat down in our seats and the lights went down than the opening act came up under the stage and it was KE$HA! She came out the singing tick tock and we started dancing like crazy people. This was the only good thing about being in the nose bleed section there was no one to see us but we can see everyone eles.

Ke$ha finished up her peformance and we screamed at the top of our lungs. All three of us knowing that we want to lose our voices by the end of the night.

"Alright you guys before I leave I need you to know something really important!" yelled ke$ha as she ran from one side of the stage to the other. There was a women coming out from the right side of the stage with a cage looking thing. "Here we have a cage with al the seat number on it for all those losers in the noseblood sections and some lucky winner and their friends is going to be able to come down to center first row for the rest of the concert! Are you ready? Alright here we go" She started turning the handle spinning them all started to spin. Melissa, Dalena and I all joined hands and we wished that one of us would get the winning seat.

"SEAT 55 SECTION F!" yelled ke$ha

We all fished into our pocket not remembering who had the tickets last. I got them out of my pocket I looked at our seat numbers and before my eyes it said section 55 section F! We all screamed and at that moment the spotlight found us. The security came to us and escorted us to the first row.

"I can not believe we are in the first row at the Justin bieber concert!" yells Crizel loud enough that I can barely hear her over the music.

"I know! yells Dalena

Than Justin bieber come out singing love me, than baby than ( you get the picture). All the girls were yelling at the top of their lungs. I just smiled and laughed and occasionally screamed cause I didn't want him to think I was a obsessed fan if he got a glimpse of me.

When he started to sing One less lonely girl, he finally caught that glimpse of me and winked. Crizel and Dalena musted have noticed because they both stared at me.

"Jazmin, your blushing like crazy!" yells dalena loud enough I can hear her, I just nodded and smile.

_I am seriously sprung of this boy, I don't even know him but all I want is to know him. _

Justin Bieber finishes the concert with One Time. Dalena, Crizel and I get ready to go leave the concert. While leaving I checked my phone and I noticed that it said 9:50 so I dialed Emily's cell.

"Hey Jazmin" Emily said in a whisper guessing that the Brooklyn was already asleep.

"Hey I'm guessing Brooklyn is already asleep?"

"yeah, she just fell asleep."

"okay, good I'm on my way home" I said looking for Crizel and Dalena they were no where in sight.

"alright bye jazmin." I hung up the phone and I looked for Crizel and Dalena I turned and turned until I saw one of them. Finally after all the turns I saw Crizel and Dalena talking to a big black man.

"hey, what are you guys doing?" I yelled over the crowd, for some reason I thought we were in touble.

Dalena and Crizel started running over to me when they noticed I was talking to them.

"Jaz!" they yelled as they ran towards me when they stopped in front of me they whispered "Follow us and don't ask any questions" So I continued to follow them, and I realized they were walking in the direction of the big black guy again.

"Hey Jaz, Im Kenny." the big black man said as he smiled at me

"Hey Kenny nice to meet you, but if you don't mind me asking who are you and where are we going?" I asked showing my puppy dog eyes and hoping he would give in as we walked towards the stage.

Kenny looked over at Dalena and Crizel as they shook there head no.

"Sorry Jaz, No can do. If I do im afraid Im fraid I may never see my family cause of those two over there" as he nodded his head towards Dalena and Crizel as he laughed

"Alright Kenny I like you already." As we walked backstage into a long hallway.

_We are probably going to be meeting Ke$ha because you know that would make sense because she's the one who got us up front… she probably has to take a picture with u- _

* * *

**Keep on reading to find out what celebrity Jaz is going to be meeting. I hope you like the story so far ! Review Review Review PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ! (: Thanks you guys **

**love, Jaz 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Backstage of the Justin Bieber Concert, after the concert. **

**(I own all the characters in this story except Justin and his friends and Family) **

* * *

"Hey I'm Justin Bieber" he says as follow Kenny into a dressing room that says JB on the door. I was utterly and completely surpised.

"Let me introduce you to Jaz, Crizel and Dalena" says Kenny.

"Do you spell it J-a-s.." asked Justin

"No I spell it J-a-z…" answered Jaz okay with him asking that because everyone does.

"m-i-n" Justin said finishing Jaz's sentence

"yup that's it."

"My little sister spells it J-a-z-m-y-n"

"I know"

_oh great now im blushing he probably thinks im one of those obsessed fans that know every little thing about him. _"I wish my name was spelled like that"

"No, I like the way your name is spelt Jaz" Justin said taking a step closer. I quickly turned away noticing that Crizel and Dalena weren't watching me but that they were talking to these two familiar looking boys.

"Oh I'm sorry, Jaz this is Ryan and Chaz and I'm guessing Crizel and Dalena have already meet you guys ?" He said to his boys.

"yeah, we are kinda getting to know each other. Nice meeting you Jaz" Ryan said without taking his eyes off of Dalena and vice-versa. I looked over to get a glimpse of Justin and we made eye-contact.. Than he smiled than I turned away and blushed.

"Your even prettier when you blush jaz, why wont you sit down?"

I walked over and sat down next to him and I noticed that my bare leg was leaning against Justin's

"How'd you girls like the show?" asked Justin

"It was great, spectacular, Thank you for a great show." answers Crizel sitting next to Christian.

"Your Welcome Crizel" Crizel and Chaz go back to their conversation, and Justin looks over at me while I look down at my hands. " So… Jaz how come you haven't asked why you're here yet?" he asked and I can hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Maybe because I knew you were going to tell me since no one eles wanted to tell me whats going on" As I look towards Crizel and Dalena and Kenny. Than I smiled at him thinking

_wow I cant believe I just said that, seriously he makes me feel so confident yet shy at the same time around him and relaxed yet tense I don't know what to feel. I never felt like that before… _

He laughed "well, I was singing one less lonely girl…"

_I noticed that Crizel and Dalena stopped talking to the boys and started listening to what Justin was saying to me, than it became that all four of them were listening on. _

And Justin continued saying "And I noticed you Jaz, something about you made you different from all the other girls, like the way you didn't reach out for my hand like the other girls…"

I turned and looked over at Dalena and Crizel as they looked away and pretended like they weren't listening and how they weren't just at the concert reaching for his hand and now they are sitting here like nothing.

"…nor were you screaming all you did was stand either singing along or smirking up at me like you knew that you were gonna have another chance to see me, like you knew I was going to do something like this sending my bodyguard out to find you and bring you back… by the way this is the first time I ever done anything like this." he said as he flipped his hair and how it landed perfectly back into place and smiling at me.

"Well, I did that because I know that everywhere you go girls do that to you… and I just wanted to be the girl who when you looked over at the audience there was one less girl trying to grab you, screaming your name but still appreciated you singing up there." I said as look down at our legs touching as I continued talking he came closer to the point when my arm was touching his arm.

"Well, you could have been one of those girls who was screaming my name and trying to grab me and I would have still probably sent Kenny out to find you because you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." he said as if he was wondering what was going through my mind as I analyzed and reran everything he said in my head.

**2 New Message **

**To: Jazmin**

**From: Daddy **

**Message: **

**Hey Jaz, we are on our way home now cause we ended leaving early. Be home in 30 k, bye **

**To: Jazmin **

**From: Rikki **

**Message: **

**Hey Jaz where are you? Im outside waiting for you at the sports arena. Hurry up! **

"Oh shit." I said embarrassed about the my foul language.

"What's the matter?" Justin asked seriously concerned

"Um, I need to get home and my brother is out front." I said getting up grabbing my things together and walking out the door with Dalena and Crizel behind me.

_Wow, I didn't even say bye whatever im about to be in some deep shit if I don't make it home in time. _


	4. Chapter 4

**About to leave the Justin Bieber concert finally, to beat her father home so she doesnt get caught and in trouble. **

**(I own all the characters in this story except Justin and his friends and Family) **

* * *

Half way down that long ass hallway I hear Justin running behind me asking me to slow down. I turn on my heel, as my stomach filled with butterflies.

_Thank god, you came after me because I would not be able to forgive myself if I didn't say goodbye. _

"Jaz, Can I drive you home?" he asked hopefully standing a couple feet behind him was Ryan and Chaz nodding their head drastically yes.

"Yeah, but I have to be home soon Justin." I said with a huge grin on my face.

We all started heading out Back to Justin's Range Rover near his bus , when I realized that my brother was here.

"Wait, Jaz what do you want me and dalena to do?" Crizel asked putting her number into Chaz's phone.

"Um, tell him that Im getting a ride home and that I had to stop by somewhere that's why im getting a ride home and just go in my room and let Emily go home before I get there thanks." I said wondering If that lie would slip by Rikki cause he too was one of the few people I couldn't lie to.

" Alright Jaz, Text me if you need me to do anything eles…" Crizel said as she went to go hug Chaz "It was nice meeting you Chaz… you too Justin and Ryan, Text me anytime Chaz"

Dalena hugged Ryan as she asked him if he had a Facebook

"Yeah, I do ill find you okay babe? Bye"

Justin and I started to walk towards his car, when I would occasionally look behind me to see if Dalena and Crizel were all right than after I would do that I would look over at Justin wondering if this was really about to happen to me. We got to his car, He opened his car door for me.

_What a gentlemen, He is so nice. _

Justin came in the car on the other side, he started it up and turned off the radio. We drove out of the parking lot getting onto the Freeway. When Justin finally broke the silence.

"So Jaz let's play 20 questions yeah?" he said with a huge grin on his face.

"Um so random Justin but alright?" I said wondering where he got that from.

"Favorite things to do in your free time?"

"I love playing softball, I also love being with Family and Friends. I don't have to do anything big with them. Just as long as I'm with them you know?"

"I love that…"

"Love what ? … Your gonna need to get on the 125 Justin" I said as I directed him to my house.

"How important your love ones are to you… that's exactly how I am."

"okay, Its my turn… Your favorite thing to do when your not working… well maybe you don't consider it working because your doing the thing you love… when your doing your hobby?" I said as I winked at him.

"hahaha yeah, that's pretty much how I see it. I like doing crazy things like jumping off bridge and what-not."

"oh yeah, I saw your video… you looked cute with all your matching-ness just to jump off a bridge." I said I blushed as I put my bangs behind one ear and still looking down

"Well, when your Justin Bieber you always gotta look good… like when I walked into a door."

"You looked like a little kid after like when you were explaining what happen it was extremely cute." I said doing the same thing over again.

"Your extremely cute when you compliment me and you put your bangs behind one ear and you blush while you say cute" Justin said keeping his eyes on the road "get off here?" he asked.

"Yup, Than your gonna go to the 2nd light and turn right." I said looking forward trying not to look down.

"Um, Jaz? I was wondering if I can have your number? Im going to be in San Diego for a couple of months and I was wondering if we could hang out?" he asked unsure of my anwser.

**1 new message **

**From: Daddy **

**To: Jaz **

**Message: Hey, Im 5 minutes away. Is Brooklyn asleep? Or should I just park in the drive way? **(he asked this because the garage door makes a lot of sound.)

"um, Justin can you hurry my dad is close to getting home right now." I asked nervously.

"What do you mean hurry? I meat to ask you about that… why did you have to get home after you got a text?"

"Because I wasn't suppose to go to your concert tonight… My dad wanted me to watch my little sister Brooklyn but I didn't want to miss the concert so I snuck out and had the neighbor watch Brooklyn."

"Im glad you snuck out Jaz"

"Why?"

"Because than I would have never been able to meet you, I think meeting you was by fate."

"Why do you say that?"

"After you left my dressing room Ke$ha saw you leave and said you were the girl who she pulled down from the top row to the first row… I mean imagine if you didn't come down, I would have never saw you."

I looked at him and made my self not look down when I said "I'm glad I snuck out, I'm glad I was pulled down from the top row but I don't think meeting you was by fate I think that we would have met either way because I had faith that we would eventually meet Justin" I sat in awe wondering what he was thinking when I said that. " Turn Right here… Last house on the Right."

He pulled over and walked around and opened my door. "Thank you Justin for the ride home." I shivered as I started to walk up to my door. Justin took off his jacket and handed it to me.

"No Justin, im already home, you keep it." I said hoping he would decline.

" No, I want you to have it because than you would have to see me again." he said as he put his jacket around me than his arm.

"Thank you Justin, Here what's your number?" I asked

"Oh I thought you were just trying not to give me your number so I wasn't going to ask for it again… but I mean if you really want my number jaz… alright you can have it" he said playfully

"nope, nope" I said opening the door "too late I don't want it anymore" I said sarcastically.

" nooo, here!" he said as he grabbed my phone away from me and put it in and texted himself. "see, now you have my number and I have your number."

"Alright bye Justin" I said standing in my doorway as I stared at Justin under the full moon.

"What no hug Jaz? That's real messed up since I just gave you a ri-"

I cut him off my jumping onto him giving him a huge hug as my arms went around his neck and his arms went around my waist.

Than he whispered in my ear "I had faith about meeting someone like you… and It just so happened that you did to and it became faith" I smiled and hugged him tighter till I saw the hummer pull up in the drive way and my dad was just about to yell out the window at me till ….


	5. Chapter 5

"Jazmin Makaela Ring…" yelled my dad as my step mom cut him off. "Harry, That's Justin Bieber with her."

"Hello, Im Justin Bieber" He said blushing and putting his hands into his pocket.

"Hello, Im Harry, and this is my wife Claudia… Jazmin you went to this boy's concert tonight?" he asked with irritation as he stared down Justin.

_I guess being a mega super popstar isn't a plus with my dad… _

"Yes, I did dad."

"And who in the world was with Brooklyn?" he said worried and angry as he looked towards the house wondering if his baby was okay.

"Emily." I said keeping it calm because I did not want my dad to blow up in front of Justin… that would be so embarrassing.

"Okay…" He said still mad and turned to Justin "Why are you here?"

"Um sir, I gave your daughter a ride home from the concert." he said nervously, you can tell he was afraid and I would be too if there was a big black man almost as big as my bodyguard upset at me.

"Why?"

"Because umm… I offered you give her a ride home and she accepted."

He turned to me. "Why? Did you need a ride home?"

"No, um Melissa and Dalena got a ride with Rikki daddy." I said saying daddy in a little girl voice so he wouldn't get more upset as I looked up at him and smiled.

"We will discuss this more tonight, Say goodnight to Justin. It was nice meeting you Justin, My daughter **was** a big fan."

"Nice meeting you Justin." My step mom says following behind my Father.

As she closed the door, I looked over at Justin. "was?" he asked so confused.

"No, I am a fan Justin. He said was because when I go inside he's going to make me regret that I went to that concert."

"Oh, are you going to regret it?"

"Never."

He smiled and flipped his hair as he looked at me through his hair. "Good Jaz, I had a great ride with you."

"Ahaha, me too Justin. So um, I better get inside before my Dad gets more mad." hoping that he wouldn't let me get away that fast.

"Alright.." He stood as I opened the door. "No hug again Jaz? Damn I guess you don't want a hug from me."

_Wow, this boy is good but he doesn't know that I've been wanting to hug him, kiss him, hold him ever since I saw his first Youtube video a year ago. _

"Oh your right. I don't…" He grabbed me from behind than turned me around and hugged me tightly.

"Goodnight Jaz, ill text you" He said as he let go and fished for his keys in his pocket.

I turned around walking into the house thinking _Oh shit, now im going to get it. Fantasy's over Reality here I come. _

"Jazmin, I'll talk to you about this first thing in the morning" My dad said as he walked up the stairs. I looked over to my step mom sitting on the couch.

"Thanks Claudia." I told her knowing that she told my dad to give it a rest tonight and talk to her tomorrow because its been a long night for all of us.

"Your welcome."

As I walked into my room, I totally forgot that I was wearing Justin's Jacket.

"YOUR WEARING HIS JACKET JAZ?" Crizel and dalena yelled. I blushed because I totally forgot I had my two best friends upstairs.

"Yeah, I guess I am aren't I?" I said as I logged into my laptop.

"What? What are you doing getting on the computer? Aren't you going to tell us what happen?" asked Crizel anxiously.

"Im getting on eBay so I can sell his jacket" I said sarcastically.

"Are you serious jazmin!" yelled Dalena.

"No, of course not. He let me borrow it so than I have to see him." and I finished telling them about the rest of the night I spent we were up till around 1 in the morning just about to go to sleep till I got …

**Justin Bieber's Point of View. **

"Man, JB what happen when you drove Jaz home?" asked Ryan "Did you happen to see Dalena when you dropped her off? Man, she's so hot."

"Just stuff man, you aint gotta trip about it and nah, man I didn't."

I pulled out my cell phone because I wanted to text Jaz that we never got to finished out 20 questions game but it was 1 in the morning… maybe she wasn't awake well she'll get it once she wakes up.

**New Message**

**To: Jaz (; **

**From: Justin **

**Message: Hey Shawty, When never got to finish our game of 20 questions when we gonna meet up and finish it? I miss you already. **

_Maybe it was a little much telling her I miss her already… was it ? _

"Aye JB, you textin' Jaz? Can you ask her if Crizel is awake? I've been trying to text her all night but she hasn't texted me back… maybe she gave me a fake number." said Chaz

"Nah man, she aint give you no fake number but, no I haven't got a text back from Jaz either she's probably asleep."

**Jaz's Point of View **

I just got Justin's Text a smiled grew upon my face, im pretty sure that Crizel and Dalena noticed in a hearbeat but they didn't bother to ask already knowing who it is.

**To: Justin **

**From: Jaz**

**Message: Hey there bieber. Um, if you would like you and your boys can come over and we can all go swimming ? Well, it depends what happens tomorrow morning with my dad… **When I finished my Text to Justin I noticed that Crizel and Dalena were sound asleep so I turned off the light and grab my ipod as I crawled into bed.

**New Message **

**To: Jaz (; **

**From: Justin**

**Message: Yeah shawty, im down for that and my boys are too. Ever since I got home from dropping you off they cant stop talking about your girls. & Thanks cool Jaz, just ignore my whole I miss you );**

I smiled at how he put i missed you already after not even knowing him for a day.

**To: Justin **

**From: Jaz **

**Message: ****Oh yeah ? Same here with Crizel and Melissa.. Well im kind of listening to one less lonely girl on my ipod so yeah, I don't miss you too much there bieber. **

I smiled at my response and I slowly fell asleep as One less lonely girl replayed over and over and over in my head (literally)


	6. Chapter 6

**NEW VOICE MAIL. **

"Good morning you guys." I said as I punch in my password to access my Voicemail.

"Good morning, Damn texting bieber all ready?" Crizel asked not surpised. "When I went to sleep you were texting him, I wake up and your still texting him."

"Nah, I woke up and checked my phone and I got new voicemail so im checking it…"

"Put it on speaker" asked Dalena.

I put my cell phone on speaker and turned up the volume.

"Oh Oh Oh

Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you you

Now all I see is you.

Im coming for you

No , no

Don't need all these pretty faces

Like I need you

And your mine in the world.

Theres gonna be one less lonely girl

One less lonely girl, One less lonely girl

Theres gonna be one less lonely girl

Im gonna always put you first

Ill show you what your worth

If you let me inside your world

Theres gonna be one less lonely girl.

Hey Jaz, Call me when you get this message alright?"

I was in aw with this voicemail, as I looked over at Dalena and Crizel I realized they were in aw too. Within seconds my ringtone Find your love by drake started to play. I looked over at the screen and I notice that it was Justin calling. I answered the phone, im pretty sure there was a big goofy grin on my face.

"Hey" I said nervously so nervous that im pretty sure that he cant hear it in my voice.

"Hey Jaz, how'd you like your voicemail?"

"I've just finished listening to it, I loved it you sounded pretty over the phone, than at the concert… just kidding." We both laugh than there's this awkward silence.

"Well, Jaz.. Have you talked to your dad yet?"

"Um no, We just woke up right now and im kinda scared to talk to …"

"Jazmin! Come down for breakfast!" yells my dad from down the stairs irritated that he had to call me down in the first place.

"Well, my dad just called me right now… so I guess ill text you later Justin?"

"Yeah, that's fine…"

_There's that awkward silence.. I don't want to say bye first tho, I want him to. _

"Hey Jaz, everything is going to be fine alright? You got this alright? Bye Jaz"

"Thanks Justin" I said as I felt my face flushed with pink and thankful he wasn't with me right now. "Bye"

Dalena, Crizel and I started to walk down the stairs as I stuffed my pocket with my cell phone.

"You look like your taking the walk of shame Jaz." said Crizel as grabbed my shoulder to turn me around. "Please don't tell me you regret going to the concert."

"No, that's the last thing I feel as of right now." I continued to walk down the stairs as I turned the corner I see both my parents sitting on the couch holding Brooklyn in their lap.

"Jazmin, please sit down… Crizel and Dalena you can help yourself to some breakfast."

"Thanks" they said in unison as they quietly got their plates and started to serve themselves as I noticed they were as quiet as possible yet anxious to know when my father is going to say about last night as so was I and I sat down across of them on the other couch.

"Jazmin, Can you tell me why Justin Bieber was here at our house last night?" I could tell that my dad was looking directly at me as I thought about why Justin was at my house and how I refused to look at my dad. Once I got my anwser I looked at him directly in the eyes.

"Justin gave me a ride home after the concert and walked me to the door. Im not sure exactly why tho." I knew he wasn't falling for it but It was the honest anwser.

"So your telling me this teenage popstar saw you in the audience and was like " Oh yeah, I want some of that ass let me ask her if she needs a ride home and than I wont take her home and ill rape her." yeah jazmin! that's fucking smart thing to do you don't know him jazmin! Just because you read about him and seen him on tv does not mean you know this boy !" I could tell his blood pressure was rising as his voice started to rise through out the conversation. I decided to stay quiet because I knew his blood pressure could not handle it.

"You really like this boy?" my dad asked since he calmed down.

"Like you said dad, I don't know this boy. I like the Justin Bieber but I don't know Justin." wondering if my dad understood that.

"Does this boy want to see you again?"

"Yes dad."

"Alright, but before you do. I would like to talk to him again.

I agreed with my dad wondering if Justin really would agree to talking to him again. I got up and served my self breakfast.

**So does Justin Agree to meet jaz parents? Sorry the chapter was so short. I kind of had writers blocck. BUT REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW . Please help me make this a better story . THANK YOU! Tell your friends about the stories too !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Justin's Point of View. **

**New Message **

**To: Jaz**

**From: Justin **

**Message: Hey Jaz, How'd it go? Are we allowed to hang out today? (; **

_I really hope I didn't get her in too much trouble, if it wasn't for me than she would have already been inside before her parents came home and everything would have been alright. I also hope I'll be able to see her…_

**New Message **

**To: Justin **

**From: Jaz **

**Message: Um, not so bad. I let my dad do most of the talking… he said that we can hang out but he wants to talk to you… **

_Oh that's fine! I still get to see her… as long as I meet her dad. Everything is going to be fine. Oh wait, her dad is huge and looks like he could kill me. Um, Ill bring kenny it'll be fine hopefully. _

**New Message**

**To: Jaz**

**From: Justin **

**Message: K, that's cool with me… ill bring Kenny just in case jk ! :D ill be there in a at 12. **

As I got up I realized that I should go wake up Chaz and Ryan to get ready.

"Aye Chaz & Ry Get up so we can go see our girls today." I said unconsciously I turned my back hurrying out the room to the bathroom to start the shower.

"Woah, did you just say our girls? When did they become our girls?" asked Chaz

_Damn, he noticed that._

"What? I aint be saying that. Iight, we gotta be there at 12 cause I got to talk to jaz's dad before we kick it… I think we are gonna go swimming." I started to grab my towel when I noticed that Ryan finally woke and was listening to me.

"Woaaah woaah woaaah man, meeting her dad? After not even a day! Its hasn't even been 24 hours and your already agreeing to meet her dad? Like dude, its either your sprung or you really want get some."

"Nah, niether…" _im not sure if im sprung or not… can you be sprung off of someone you havent even known for 24 hours? _"Its just cause her dad is overprotective and shut the fuck up Ryan how the hell do you think you gonna see Dalena if I don't meet jaz's dad?"

"well… I don't…" he said hesitantly avoiding looking at Justin and started to look for something to wear.

"Yeah, that's what I thought Ry."

**Justin leaving the house **

As I took one last look in the mirror to make sure I didn't look too dressed up and not under dress. I hardly knew this girl and I wanted to make a great first impression on her family, actually this wasn't a first impression but this is under a different circumstances. I was meeting them to get approval to see her daughter. I didn't know what I was going to do if I didn't get approval. I didn't know why I wanted approval so badly all I knew was that I wanted it almost as much as I wanted her in my life.

**Jaz's house **

Chaz, Ryan and I pulled up to Jaz's house as I parked on the street. I decided to call Jaz because I wanted her to be the one to open the door ask I got out the car I looked up at the second floor and as I looked for her name in my contacts my phone started to vibrant.

It was Jaz.

"Hey Jaz, Im outside."

"Ring the doorbell right now so I can get the door before my dad does."

_Click. _

_Apparently this girl already knows me too well. _

I rang the doorbell as Ryan and Christian stood behind me, I was wondering what they were thinking until the door opened and there was Jaz dressed in cut off shorts with her bikini under and her "Summer never ends" tank top. I went in for a hug when she took a step back and whispered

"No, my dad is looking at us…" as she turned around I noticed him sitting his the living room. Jaz continued to walk down the hall and we followed her. Toward the end of the hall way we noticed Dalena and Crizel coming down the stairs dressed in their bikinis too.

"Hey Crizel and Dalena" us boys said in unison.

"Hey guys" They said as we all turned to Jaz's dad who was sitting on the couch.

"Hello sir, nice seeing you again. This is my friends Chaz and Ryan" I said as I shook his hand and watched as Chaz and Ryan did the same.

"Nice seeing you again Justin, Nice meeting you Chaz and Ryan. um can we go talk outside for a bit Justin." as he headed towards the patio door. I took a glimpse at Jaz as I bit my lip and flipped my hair.

_Damn, im so nervous. I better not fuck this up! _

"Yes, of course sir." I said as I followed him out.

"So Justin… why did you give my daughter a ride home last night?" he asked as he took a seat. "You may take a seat as well… this may take long."

I did as I was asked and I took a seat. "Well, I met her after the concert, because I saw her in the audience and she was the most beautiful girl I ever seen… in all respect of your daughter but I just had to meet her… and when she was leaving, I didn't want her to get away that fast so I offered her a ride home." I looked over at her father while he looked out onto the ocean, he seemed to be soaking in what I have said.

"You know you are the first boy she ever brought here? I mean, I knew she had boyfriends before but she never brought them home. You must mean a lot to her too because you havent even known her for a day yet and your already meeting me. It seems like she is putting a lot on the line for you."

"Yes, I am aware of that sir and I am very appreciative of that." I said as I smiled at the thought of her.

"and tell me do you except to become her boyfriend and than just get up and leave? Are you going to break her heart by doing this one month thing and than leave her?"

_I havent thought that much ahead… I mean Im still getting to know her, how am I suppose to know this much about someone I just met, all I do know is that I don't want to lose her._

"Well, sure to tell you the truth. I havent really put that much thought into that… as you know I am still getting to know Jaz and from what I do know about her is that last thing I want to do is to hurt your daughter."

"You're a good kid bieber, keep it up and you have great music. Alright, you can leave now"

"Thank you very much sir." I shook his hand as I got up from my chair heading the way I came from in search of Jaz.


End file.
